Razones
by cari-chan1
Summary: Existe una razon por la que Komui construye sus estrambóticos robots...


**N/A.** Este es un fic muy cortito sobre los hermanos Lee, por que a la musa le cuesta recuperar el ritmo y va paso a paso :P.

Espero que le guste a alguien y que me dejen uno de esos bonitos reviews ;)

* * *

**Razones**

A veces, cuando Komui desviaba la mirada, la echaba en falta.

Jamás querría admitir que había algo de aquel pasado sangrante, sucio y del color de la ceniza, que a él le hubiera gustado recuperar.

Era terrible el solo pensamiento.

Solo, cuando observaba a Rinali, paseando por la oficina con una bandeja llena de tazas de café, se permitía recordar y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos vanos de retornar las manos de su hermana en aquellos dedos pequeños, blancos y finos, que se asían a su uniforme con demasiada fuerza.

Y se odiaba por ello.

Komui rememoraba con escalofriante claridad, como se sintió morir al ver el estado de la pequeña Rinali el día que él llegó. Le habían informado con detalle, con excesivo detalle para su gusto, de cómo la niña había intentado acabar con su vida por quinta vez.

Recordaba sus ojos negros, perdidos, y su rostro pálido que asemejaba al de una muñeca rota, dejando escapar la vida por entre sus labios resquebrajados.

Quiso abrazarla y llorar sobre sus pequeños hombros, pidiendo perdón.

Pero no se permitió hacerlo. Todavía no.

Solo dos días más tarde, y a pesar de que sus pasos eran aún frágiles y temblorosos, Rinali corrió a su encuentro, se prendió a la larga bata de su hermano, y no lo dejó marchar.

Día tras día, mientras Komui completaba informes, o dejaba perder sus horas en el laboratorio, Rinali permanecía allí, con su mano blanca y diminuta aferrándose desesperadamente a él.

Él la tomaba de la mano o la sentaba sobre sus rodillas, dejándola garabatear con su pluma sobre cualquier superficie a su alcance, para horror de sus subordinados que veían sus informes adornados con flores o animales de difícil identificación.

Fue por aquel entonces, una tarde fría y gris, que Komui llamó a su hermana con un gesto, sonriéndole con cariño.

- Tengo algo para ti.- le dijo, colocando sobre la mesa una pequeña estructura metálica, que sostenía sobre delgadas pinzas su cuerpo cuadrangular del tamaño de un puño.

Rinali asomó sus ojos oscuros, curiosos, por el borde de la mesa.

Komui le dio un suave golpe con el dedo al extraño objeto, que repentinamente comenzó a moverse. Sus pasos eran torpes, quizás por la dificultad de coordinar seis piernas, y se balanceaba graciosamente a un lado y otro emitiendo un chirrido metálico.

Los ojos de Rinali se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando el invento de su hermano se detuvo al borde de la madera, y pronunció su nombre entre chasquidos.

Komui quiso llorar, pero esta vez, de felicidad, al ver que la niña sonreía, con una sonrisa dulce, llena de vida, aquella sonrisa que él recordaba de los días perdidos, antes de que se la arrebataran.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír dentro de aquellas paredes.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó ella, mientras jugueteaba con la cabeza del invento, que daba vueltas, siguiendo el dedo de la pequeña.

- Robot Autónomo Experimental Alfa 34445 – Komui calló al ver que su hermana hacía un mohín. – Pero puedes bautizarle¡ponle mi nombre! Los dos somos igual de adorables ¿no crees?

- Entonces…te llamarás…Kom.- proclamó Rinali con una sonrisa divertida, dándole un suave golpe al robot, provocándole un chasquido, para luego, girar sobre sí mismo, y caer boca abajo.

Ella rió suavemente, y Komui sonrió, relajando sus hombros por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Durante una semana, Rinali y "_Kom_" fueron inseparables, la niña llevaba al pequeño robot en su bolsillo, y lo soltaba sobre la mesa durante el almuerzo, para que hiciera malabares con los palillos.

Komui se paseaba tras ella con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Pues quizás conseguir la felicidad no estuviera tan fuera de su alcance.

Rinali lloró cuando _Kom_ se ahogó en su tazón de leche con cereales. Murió espectacularmente, soltando chispas de colores y haciendo saltar sus resortes hasta alcanzar el techo.

Pronto su hermano se ofreció a reemplazarlo, pero la niña se negó en rotundo, aun con los ojos llorosos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nunca supo si era por que estaba unida "sentimentalmente" al invento, o por que ya se consideraba mayor para tener juguetes.

Rinali tampoco tuvo nunca demasiados juguetes, solo tres, si su memoria no le fallaba, una vez llegó a la Orden Oscura. Su muñeca de trapo, _Lili_, cuyos ojos de cuentas negras y pelo de lana, la hacían ver como una versión diminuta de su propietaria. _Yo-yo Ma_, era aquel oso deshilachado y rechoncho con el que ella dormía y que desapareció misteriosamente cuando la muchacha contaba con doce años (en realidad, no tan misteriosamente, pero Komui jamás admitiría su implicación en tan escabroso asunto). Y el propio _Kom_, por supuesto.

Quizás por que nunca gozó de una infancia normal, su hermano sentía la necesidad, casi compulsiva, de complacerla con regalos. Pero Komui no tenía tiempo para salir a buscar hermosos regalos adornados con lazos rosas, y su sueldo tampoco daba para excesivos gastos, que a pesar de todo, él habría dado gustoso.

Por eso, el supervisor inventaba, creaba extravagantes robots cuya utilidad, a menudo, todos ponían en duda. Por que quería verla sonreír, una vez más.

Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando Rinali comprendió que los inventos de su hermano solo traían problemas al resto de la Orden, pasó de las sonrisas a los gestos de resignación, o patadas en la espinilla si el invento en cuestión se salía del presupuesto para destrozos.

Pero Komui jamás renunciaba, y fuera cual fuera el método, él construía uno tras otro sus singulares robots. Por que tenía una razón válida para hacerlo, pues nada atrae más la desesperación y la tristeza que la monotonía en aquella vida gris; y el supervisor no permitiría jamás que su hermana cayera de nuevo en aquel mundo oscuro bañado de desesperanza.

- De verdad, tendrías que ser un poco más consciente de lo que haces. – le dijo Rinali, suspirando resignada luego de que Komrin I hubiera sido descuartizado por Kanda, y sus restos quedaran esparcidos por toda la cafetería.

Komui levantó la mirada, dejando que una sonrisa leve cruzara su rostro.

- Soy muy consciente de ello, Rinali.

Y ella solo pudo arquear una ceja en respuesta, mientras Komui intentaba huir de las miradas asesinas de sus subordinados, que se habían visto obligados a limpiar los destrozos.

Pero ¿qué era un poco de caos comparado con su amor de hermano?


End file.
